


whistle while you work [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Charmspeak, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you sure this is okay with you," she whispers quietly, peering down at Jason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	whistle while you work [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [whistle while you work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083545) by [callunavulgari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Percy%20Jackson/whistle%20while%20you%20work.mp3) | 1:45 | 1.9 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/whistle-while-you-work) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
